


The Festive Education of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mer! AU, Merman Bucky, Multi, selkie steve, selkie! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 24 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Y/N teaches Steve and Bucky about Christmas. Part of my Heart of the Ocean universe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 22





	The Festive Education of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

When Steve and Bucky woke up on the first of December to an empty bed their first reaction was panic. Usually, they would spend mornings lazing around in bed, wrapped around their girl, cuddling and exchanging soft kisses. But today the spot between the two of them is cold and empty. Before they can get too carried away they can smell the scent of freshly baked cookies wafting upstairs from the kitchen.

They quickly make their way to the source of the smell, stopping short in the door to the kitchen when they see y/n dressed in red denim shorts, a white top with the words Santa's Favorite elf, a red and green reindeer antlers headband, and a red apron with white faux fur, a black silk belt and silver buckle with the words 'Happy Christmas' embroidered in white next to a sprig of holly.

"Good morning my loves, did you sleep well?" she asks as she whisks together things in a bowl while Christmas carols play in the background.

"We did, but it would have been even better if you were asleep with us," Bucky says as he strides across the kitchen to plaster himself against her side while Steve plasters himself against her other, both of their arms wrapped firmly around her waist, their faces nuzzling into her neck and planting soft kisses wherever they can reach.

"What are you up to this early anyway, sweetheart?" Steve questions, eyeing the contents of the bowl curiously.

"I'm making Christmas cookies, then once they've baked and cooled I'll ice them for us to snack on later with some virgin pina coladas while we decorate the Christmas tree," she explains with a grin.

Steve and Bucky share a slightly confused look, in all the months that the three of them had been together, they had never heard of Christmas. "What is that?" Bucky asks softly, looking like a lost puppy.

"It's a human holiday where we gather with friends and family, celebrate, eat, drink and exchange gifts with each other. We actually celebrate on the 24 of December, which is Christmas Eve and it goes over to the 25th, Christmas Day, but there are lots of traditions and things we do leading up to the big day, like baking cookies and trimming a tree," she explains patiently and with a fond smile.

"Will you show us, please?" the boys ask together and she can't help but let out a little giggle and peck each of their lips.

"Of course I will. But first, you're gonna have to let go of me so I can get the cookies out of the over or we'll be here the whole day," she grins as she steps out of their embrace towards the oven.

Over the next twenty-four days, y/n slowly takes the boys through some of her favorite holiday traditions, including decorating the house, wearing festive clothes, watching holiday movies, baking more cookies, making and buying gifts, wrapping them in pretty wrapping paper with brightly colored bows, and reading Christmas stories.

On Christmas Eve all three of them are dressed in matching flannel pajamas as they snuggle down into the bed that they had made between the fireplace and shining Christmas tree with its many fairy lights blinking softly.

"Merry Christmas, my angels," Bucky whispers, tightening his arms around the two most important people in his life.

"Merry Christmas, my sweetlings," Steve whispers, already half-asleep with his muses in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, my loves," Y/N whispers, slipping into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by the love that she had so long craved and finally found.


End file.
